An application marketplace may offer a multitude of different applications, such as mobile applications. For example, the applications may include games, email applications, social networking applications, mapping applications, imaging applications, music playing applications, shopping applications, and so on. Various applications may use different hardware features and may employ different software libraries. Different users may prefer to use different types of applications.